


Stormy night

by Blue_Topaz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr: Glimadora Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: Late night cuddles





	Stormy night

It was a dark and stormy night over the kingdom of Bright Moon. The dark rain clouds covering the entire sky and pouring sheets of rain to the ground. Every few minutes lightning flashed across the sky in droves creating a atmosphere that is either too dark or too bright.

A knock on the door rang across Glimmers room just as she had finished getting into her golden nightgown. Curious about who it could be at this time of night Glimmer quickly teleports to the door then opens it. A pleasantly surprised smile grows across Glimmers face as she sees its her girlfriend Adora who’s come to see her at this time of night carrying a little box.

Adora smiled a little sheepishly, “Hey Glimmer I was thinking, sense we have been dating for a while I was thinking we could start sleeping toghter.” Adora had showed up in her own purple night gown she had gotten soon after starting to date Glimmer. Adora had been hyping herself up for days to get into a place where she felt like asking this would work.

Glimmer quickly developed a blush and smile combo as she responded, “YES! of course you can come in!” Glimmer rapidly grabbed Adoras hand and practically threw her into the room. “Wow wow wow this will be so fun! itll be like a sleepover every night!” Glimmer exlaimed practically jumping up and down with excitement.

Adora was also really excited and had came prepared opening the box to reveal a bunch of candy inside, “I brought us some snacks.” Adora had been doing some reading on romantic customs that she had not gotten to experiance within the Horde. From all her readings Adora thought that the food gift exchanges would be one to suit Glimmers tastes.

Glimmers eyes lit up at the fact that Adora had thought to bring something to share like this. Glimmer was so proud of how quickly Adora was learning things that she had missed while in the horde. “Oh Adora thank you so much!” Glimmer said with a lot of pride and love in her voice.

Quickly teleporting several times in a row Glimmer set up two pillow chairs for the two to sit on while they snacked and chatted. Glimmer then teleported behind Adora and put her hands on their shoulders to help them down. Though Adora didn’t need the help Glimmer was going to take any chance she could to be this close to Adora kissing her on the check to top things off.

Adora blushed as she felt Glimmer kiss her on the cheek. In response Adora tried to run her head to kiss Glimmer but found the purple haired princess had teleported again. Adora giggled a bit at how playful a mood Glimmer was in tonight.

After teleporting to the other side of Adora away from where she is look Glimmer quickly kissed their other cheek before grabbing a piece of chocolate and scoffing it. Once this is done she teleports back to her pile of pillows while Adoras still looking at where she was last. “These chocolates are really good Adora!” Glimmer said with a bubbly happiness in her voice.

Adora just smiled as she turned back to Glimmer. Adora really enjoyed it when Glimmer got into these kinda moods with it being so diffrent from the days in the Horde. Adora though about how Catra was a lot more predictable then Glimmer is and giggled a bit as she ate some of the candy.

The two girls chatted for a while as the box of chocolates had less and less in it from all their eating. Glimmer was trying her best to make sure Adora got an even amount of chocolate to herself. Sense Adora was not eating as fast as Glimmer she decided to say, “Hey Adora, are you feeling ok? With how delicious this chocolate is you should be eating a lot more of it!”

Adora swiftly responded, “Well I wanted to make sure you got what you wanted out of the sharing.” Adora was always the type to do what was best for others before herself. Even when sharing evenly between two people Adora was perfectly happy to let the other person have most of it.

Glimmer sighed realizing that Adora was once again being too nice for her own good and knew that she had to set the balance right in her eyes. Quickly teleporting Glimmer now sits right next to Adora practically leaning on her. Then moving before Adora could act Glimmer fed her girlfriend one of the chocolates.

Adora was taken aback by Glimmers sudden action and quickly asked, “Glimmer? what are you doing?” Adora had got these to share with Glimmer from what she read she was supposed to be the one doing this kinda thing. Adora tried to say more but found Glimmer had placed a hand over her mouth.

Glimmer took her hand of Adoras mouth then says, “Adora you deserve to be pampered a bit too.” Glimmer then places one arm around Adora and uses the other to feed her some chocolates. Glimmer got the biggest smile on her face when Adora gave a smile back and accepted the offer by letting it happen.

After being with Glimmer for a while now Adora was able to let herself be doted upon by her girlfriend. Letting herself relax Adora started to sink into the pillows more and leaned back into Glimmers arm. After letting herself enjoy this for a while Adora suddenly realized just how much she had needed this as stress was leaving her that was hidden from sight before.

Glimmers smile grew bigger and bigger as she saw Adora truly starting to relax. “There you go Adora! thats the way to relax and enjoy yourself!” Glimmer said excitedly but quietly. Glimmer herself felt all of her own stress go away just seeing Adora finaly let herself be pampered.

Once the box of chocolates was gone Adora let out a gigantic yawn that caused her girlfriend to yawn as well. Now letting herself fall to her side to lean on Glimmer fully Adora asked, “Can we just sleep here?” As she finished asking this Adora took her arm and wrapped it around Glimmer starting to cuddle her girlfriend.

Glimmer happily allows Adora to lean on her while she sets up pillows so they wont fall over with her free hand. “Of course Adora whatever you want!” Glimmer did her best to return the cuddles while also acting as the support until a wall of pillows could be constructed. Adoras muscular body felt quite good agaisnt her own much softer body.

Glimmer after a minute of building the pillow wall was finaly able to relax herself. Letting her body fall to the side into the soft embrace of the pillows. However the pillows embrace wasnt the one Glimmer cared about as she could finaly fully wrap both arms around her love Adora.

With the two of them now on their sides Adora slides up more to be able to cuddle Glimmer better. All that was on her mind was to be as close to her love as possible just feeling Glimmer being there. “Glimmer, I love you so much” Adora whispered as her mind started to drift to sleep against Glimmers body.

Glimmer smiled as she herself was too drifting off to sleep whispering, “I love you too Adora” Adoras cuddling against Glimmers body as they fell asleep felt so good to Glimmer. Feeling like everything was perfect for them as she feel asleep Adora in her arms.


End file.
